dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Si Young
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Si Young *'Nombre:' 이시영 / Lee Si Young (Yi Shi Yeong) *'Nombre real: '이은래 / Lee Eun Rae *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo, Boxeadora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Cheongwon County, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 169cm *'Peso:' 48kg *'Signo del zodíaco:' Aries *'Zodíaco chino: Perro *'''Grupo sanguíneo: B *'Agencia:' Huayi Brothers Entertainment Dramas *My Beautiful Bride (OCN, 2015) *Sensible love (tvN, 2014) * Golden Cross (KBS2,2014) * Wild Romance (KBS,2012) *Poseidon (KBS, 2011) *What Do You Really Want? (MBC, 2010) *Playful Kiss (MBC,2010) *Birth of a Rich Man (KBS2, 2010) *Loving You a Thousand Times (SBS, 2009) *Hateful But Once Again (KBS2, 2009) cameo *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *The Kingdom of The Winds (KBS2, 2008) Películas *Midsummer (2017) *The Divine Move (2014) *Killer Toon (2013) *How to Use Guys with Secret Tips (2013) *Couples (2011) *Clash of the Families / Meet the In-Laws (2011) *Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil (2011) voz de Caperucita Roja *Sooni, Where are You ? (2010) *Descendants of Hong Gil-dong (2009) *Five Senses of Eros (2009) Temas para Películas *''빛나라 우리 사랑아'' tema para Couples (2011) *''As Time Goes'' tema para Clash of the Families (2011) *''Just Love'' Descendants of Hong Gil-dong (2009) *''Hero'' Descendants of Hong Gil-dong (2009) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2013) *Music&Lyrics (MBC Music, 2012) junto a Jay Park *We Got Married (MBC, 2009) Esposo Jun Jin Anuncios *'2012:' Bossam *'2011:' Dr.You Energy Bar *'2011:' Reebok *'2011: '''Sansachun *'2010:' The Bodyguard *'2009: Clamué *'2009: '''Korea Investment & Securities "BanKIS" *'2009: 'Nepa Videos Musicales *Huh Gak "Always" (2010) *Beige "Jijiri" (2009) *Jun Jin "Hey Ya!" (2009) Reconocimientos *'2010 KBS Drama Awards: 'Premio - Actriz Revelación (The Birth of the Rich) Curiosidades *'Educación: Universidad Dongduk (Diseño) *'Aficiones:' Maquetas de plástico *'Debut:' 2008 * En el drama Playful Kiss, se pudo notar que es zurda. *Tiene parecido a Moon Ga Young, con quien actuó en la película Killer Toon. *Tuvo una relación con el actor/cantante y modelo Jun Jin.Sin embargo, se separaron después de una relación de 6 meses. *En Junio de 2010 fue hospitalizada por una sobredosis de pastillas para dormir Pero afortunadamente no fue nada grave. *Lee Si Young también es una campeona boxeadora de nivel amateur femenino. *El 17 de marzo de 2011, Lee Si Young ganó su tercer título de campeón amateur en el "séptimo Campeonato Nacional de Boxeo Amateur", celebrado en Andong, Corea del Sur en la categoría 48kg. *Lee Si Young también ha ganado la categoría de peso de 50 kg en el "9th KBI National Lifestyle Athletics Boxing Championships" en diciembre de 2010 y 47th "Seoul Amateur Boxing Match" el 17 de febrero de 2011. *El 7 de julio de 2012 Lee Si Young ganó la división de 48 kilos en el torneo de Seúl Boxing Prematch/42nd Amateur Boxing Federation. *Se dice que se retiro del boxeo debido a una dislocación crónica en el hombro, tuvo una lesion en su hombro en las Nacionales de 2013, debido a esto no pudo participar de las Nacionales de 2014. (ver noticia)http://www.soompi.com/es/2015/09/23/la-actriz-lee-si-young-se-retira-del-boxeo/ *El 28 de septiembre de 2016 su agencia confirmó que la actriz actualmente se encuentra en una relación con un hombre de negocios en el mundo de los restaurantes. Enlaces *Perfil *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *Instagram Galería S012 (1).jpg s013.jpg Lee Si Young1.jpg Lee Si Young2.jpg Lee Si Young3.jpg Lee Si Young4.jpg Lee Si Young5.jpg Lee Si Young6.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Huayi Brothers Entertainment